


The Monster Under the Stairs

by Chysack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dark Harry, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Occlumency, Selective Muteness, Selectively Mute Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Le premier nom qu'Harry s'est connu est celui de "Monstre". Un nom est une chose puissante, capable de façonner un être au delà de l'imaginable. Ce fait est particulièrement vrai pour ceux dont la volonté est exécutée par magie.





	The Monster Under the Stairs

Il ne parle pas. C'est la principale chose qu'on lui reproche, à l'extérieur. Ils sourient et articulent et parlent fort, et il les entend murmurer, voix sous leur voix, à quel point ce doit être dur pour lui, mais si seulement il se faisait des amis, au lieu de rester dans son coin et d'embêter son cousin sans raison. À l'extérieur, ça a toujours été comme ça. L'extérieur, c'est là où les gens ne savent pas au premier coup d’œil qu'il n'est pas normal. C'est parce qu'il ne parle pas qu'ils le regardent vraiment, frissonnent, et décident de l'oublier. À la maison, le fait qu'il ne parle pas n'est qu'une croix de plus, une autre marque de ce qu'il devrait être, de ce qu'il est et n'est pas. Normal, un monstre, humain.

Il sait qu'il est un monstre. Il l'a su avant de savoir le prénom par lequel les gens de l'extérieur l'appelle. Il a mis longtemps avant de comprendre que c'était lui, Harry, on te parle, regarde nous, écoute. Mais sa tante a bien fait attention à ce qu'il ne se prenne pas pour un humain. Il serait dangereux, sinon. Il est un monstre, anormal, et il doit s'en souvenir. C'est pour ça qu'il dort sous l'escalier. C'est dans ces endroits que dorment les monstres, cachés du restes de la maison pour que leur obscurité ne déborde pas, ne contamine pas les autres. Cachés, pour qu'on les oublie quelques jours, une ou deux semaines, parce que les monstres ne devraient pas avoir à manger et boire et vivre comme les humains.

Alors il enroule ses ténèbres autour de lui, laissant ses larmes enfantines rouler sur les couvertures noires qui viennent l'envelopper, et part.

Que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à la maison, tout est simple. Il sait déjà comment agir, comment les autres réagiront. Invariables murs de regards noirs et de haine et de peur et de froid, un froid trop fort pour qu'il tente de le braver. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Harry ne parle pas, mais il n'est pas muet. Il a déjà entendu sa voix, à quelques reprises. Des petits pleurs suppliants, des cris de douleur, de surprise, les deux mêlés jusqu'à être indiscernables. Il ne peut simplement pas parler. Il peut essayer, mais son souffle s'accélère, son cœur le suit, et sa vision commence à virer au noir. Harry ne peut pas parler, et il arrête très rapidement d'essayer.

L'extérieur ou la maison sont très simples, très simples, vraiment. Il s'est adapté depuis longtemps. C'est l'intérieur qui lui pose problème. Quand il part. L'intérieur et les murs de ses pensées qu'il peine à éviter, les échos de cris qui semblent le poursuivre la nuit comme Dudley le fait après le goûter, les idées qui surgissent devant lui sans prévenir, les souvenirs dans lesquels il se perd parfois.

Harry est tombé à l'intérieur par hasard, cherchant désespérément un endroit où les monstres s'abritent contre les crocs de la faim, la soif, la peur, la solitude et le désespoir. D'abord il a eu peur. L'intérieur peut-être effrayant. Mais il est arrivé ici en cherchant l'endroit où les monstres se cachent, et il sait que les humains ne le laisseront jamais cherché refuge ailleurs. Mais pendant longtemps, pendant un mois, une nuit, une seconde, pendant un temps que les enfants aussi jeunes ne peuvent réaliser complètement, Harry a eu peur de l'intérieur. Puis son lui, son lui monstrueux-anormal-inhumain a grandit, et maintenant...

Harry aime marcher à l'intérieur, dans ce paysage changeant sans cesse et restant toujours familier. Mais il est toujours jeune, et certaines ombres l'effraient encore, même s'il sait qu'un monstre ne devrait pas craindre ses sœurs. Les ombres du placards sont siennes, mais celles de l'intérieur... Elles semblent se tendre pour s'accrocher à ses membres, prêtent à les arracher, à le traîner, le déchirer, l'anéantir.

Harry n'a pas peur du noir, parce qu'il sait que l'obscurité est amie des monstres, mais ces ombres, celles-là, il sait qu'elles ne sont pas comme les autres. Elles ne sont que déguisement. Derrière elles, il y a quelque chose de plus autre, de plus vivant, et surtout, de plus méchant.

Harry est jeune et quand il a peur, il se cache. Alors il prend ses pensées, ses pensées, elles sont siennes, il a pouvoir sur elles ; il prend ses souvenirs, il les a vécu, personne d'autre, lui, seulement lui ; et il ordonne. D'abord il pense aux murs, parce que les murs ont toujours été présentés comme l'endroit où les petits enfants sont abrités. Mais Harry n'est pas un garçon, Harry est un monstre, anormal, freak. Il sait que les murs ne le protégeront pas toujours, parce que les murs sont faits pour garder les créatures comme lui dehors.

Alors Harry pense. Qu'est-ce qui protège les monstres ? Il pense, il pense longtemps, et il pense à de l'eau qui couvre les abysses, il pense à des créatures qui protègent férocement ce qui est leur, peu importe que leur engeance soit monstrueuse ou non. Il pense et il pense et ses pensées se forment et transforment, ses rêves et idées et espoirs s'articulent, ses souvenirs se déplacent.

Dans l'océan de ses pensées inconscientes, on peut bientôt trouver des monstres enfantins, ses idées luisant dans leurs yeux. Leurs parents les protègent constamment, ne s'éloignant jamais bien loin, dans leurs yeux des lumières qui font fuir les fausses-ombres. Les rochers sont ses rêves, mais Harry n'a jamais vraiment eu de raisons de rêver, et son océans manque de relief. Alors il ajoute des coraux pour les plus beaux souvenirs qu'il peut trouver. Il forme des cristaux de ses cauchemars, car même les monstres ont peur, et tout ce qu'il trouve utile vient former les murs des grottes qui surgiront du sol ou de l'océan lui-même, pour qu'il puisse s'assoir au coin d'une ombre et revivre, relire.

À chacun de ces éléments sans vie réelle, il trouve un gardien. Des bêtes ailés de lambeaux de peau et d'algues séchés, aux yeux nombreux mais fermés, sauf un, les autres trop concentrés sur des choses qui échappent à l’œil des humains. Des monstres qui lui ressemblent à lui, Harry, car Harry est un monstre qui ressemble à un humain, et il décide de créer d'autres comme lui. Des monstres qui sont humains, assis, allongés, comme endormis au milieu de ses grottes, capable de lui tenir compagnie pendant ses réflexions ou de révéler leur nature si un humain s'approche suffisamment, cheveux disparaissant avec leur peau, des os tranchant s'étirant pour piéger leur cible dans des prisons qui se transforment en acier. Des serpents invisibles, dissimulés sous le sable de ses pensées inutiles, prêts à surgir à l'approche d'un quelconque intrus, des serpents qui sont plus bouche que corps et plus peur que bouche. Harry créé et accueille chaque monstre qu'il pense, tous, sans exception.

Sans exception, sauf pour les fausses ombres. Il pense chaque monstre capable de les voir, chaque monstre capable de les blesser, il forme des monstres dont c'est le seul objectif, il trouve des monstres prêts à avertir les autres de l'approche de l'ennemi.

L'intérieur est un océan, mais rien n'empêche un océan de subir un siège. Depuis la création de l'intérieur, Harry a eu le temps d'accepter ce fait. Son esprit est en état de siège permanent. Harry sait, et s'arme, et est prêt. Son esprit est le sien et le sien uniquement. Il ne cesse jamais de s'y abriter, de laisser son corps derrière pour aller nager dans l'océan de venin sanglant qui tuerait n'importe quel humain.

À sept ans, Harry finit la base de son océan, et continuera de le modifier chaque jour. À huit ans, ses yeux brillent d'un vert trop clair, capable de voir des ombres et des couleurs inconnues aux humains. À neuf, ses dents s'acèrent quand il le veut, ses yeux se fendent pour qu'il puisse voir plus loin, ses ongles s'allongent et se renforcent. À dix, il doit apprendre à forcer ses écailles à se dissimuler, lorsqu'elles commencent à être visibles là où la peau ne repousse pas. À onze, il sent avec sa langue et n'a pas besoin de bouteilles d'oxygène pour respirer sous l'eau

À onze ans, Harry reçoit une lettre, et Harry, silencieux, trop rapide pour un humain, la lit, et apprend qu'il est un sorcier. Et Harry rit, silencieusement, et renvoi une lettre demandant des informations sur la façon dont il doit se rendre à l'école. Il rit, et il va acheter ce qu'on lui demande d'acheter et un peu plus, parce qu'Harry sait la vérité ; Harry n'est pas un sorcier. Mais il y a quelque chose que même les monstres veulent, et c'est une famille, et Harry sait qu'il ne la trouvera pas là où il est. Alors il attend, il lit, et quand le moment vient, il part dans un train à vapeur rouge, et il continue d'attendre.

Harry, silencieux Harry, ne noue pas de lien avec un garçon aux cheveux roux. Ne s'énerve pas contre un garçon à la peau aussi pâle que ses cheveux. Ne s'extasie pas devant des bonbons sorciers. Harry est un monstre, et les monstres ne frayent pas avec les humains, et les monstres se cachent et ne sont pas vus à moins qu'ils le veuillent.

Harry monte dans le train, descend du train, monte dans une barque avec des gens qui lui sourient nerveusement sans lui adresser la paroles, descend d'une barque, monte des marches, n'écoute pas une femme à l'air sévère leur parler, avance le long d'un couloir, s'avance quand on le lui demande sans entendre les murmures qui le suivent, s'assied sur un tabouret, et entend une voix à travers la pression de l'eau dont il s'est entouré à travers les années.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'ai la phrase d'un monstre sous l'escalier qui me tourne dans la tête, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder cette idée. Au final, voilà ce que ça a donné.  
> Pour l'instant, c'est un one-shot, mais si vous voulez que je continue, dites le moi (et n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées).


End file.
